Modern system on chips (SoCs) and other integrated circuits (ICs) are designed with low power directives to achieve longer battery life. Debug of such ICs and SoCs is extremely challenging due to multiple low power domains that are designed in the devices that wake up and sleep with much higher granularity compared to previous generations. Currently available debug solutions provide limited capability to perform debugging of firmware and low power operation.